User blog:Iamthelegion/Batman vs Iron Man
Okey, time for some improv rap battling. I take a connection I have always hated, being billionaire heroes in this case, and improv a rap battle between two characters I know well, going 8x4. This stuff will be done in a really short timeframe, as it was in this case, so don't hate too much. Oh and I guess this is a new series I'm doing if I have inspiration. IDK why I did have inspiration but I did in this case. Oh and it's Blog Revival cuz I haven't done a single blog this Financial Year (in Australia the Financial Year changes between June and July, in the middle of the Calendar Year). Epic Freestyle Battles of Blog Revival! Anthony Howard Stark, the Iron Man VERSUS Bruce Anthony Wayne, the God-damn Batman IMPROV!: Batman: Swooping down from above, taking half-lives down with stealth While this metallic dove can't keep the showboating to himself Strike fear in the hearts of men; are you even one these days? I suggest you send someone to Avenge you when I make you pay! Bringing light to the city is who? Caped Crusader, Dark Knight Third time this day I have to beat down a rich and drunken lowlife When I'm in the war business, I bring the fight with an urban arsenal I'd mock your failure with Yinsen, but you don't deserve it being personal Iron Man: Let me upgrade my flow as I show you a modern day's intelligence Doesn't take an Oracle to know your backup's what keeps you relevant A Man of Tomorrow, and I'm more leagues above you than your Crimson Cowl Stark Tech has outdated Wayne Corp so much, it'd make this Two-Face scowl While I traverse space and time on my own whims, your trips are a machination How many times has your effort been used to advance a criminal organisation? Once you Danced with the Devil, but it's time you come out into the daylight Know I'll wreck your scare factor quicker than mending any Gotham pipe! Batman: Big talk, Tony, but it's time we get down to who's Robin the victory I am my own War Machine, your chances of Rescue? HISTORY. Demolish your credit quicker than what-was-that with your brother And this time the body parts you need will cease your finding lovers Iron Man: Stop my drive? Like you'll leave in any shape to get some Talia Head A real technological Marvel, no surprise I was brought back from the dead Sure, you could seek Justice, but this Detective's NOT in my League All said and done, you're the biggest Joker since Loki, Bruce PLEASE. 'Aight, that's a rap for battle one! Suggest a bunch or something! EPIC FREESTYLE BATTLES OF BLOG REVIVAL! Who won? Anthony Edward Stark, the Iron Man Bruce Anthony Wayne, the Batman Rules for suggestions: Gimme a suggestion I don't like for a real ERB, and I'll do a freestyle of it. Some I won't do, cuz either IDK either well enough (I won't research more than one) or cuz I do like it for ERB. No-one's off the table. You suggest Tangela: I may do it. You suggest Batman: I may do it. You suggest Dragon, I may do it depending on the foe. Oh and pls don't suggest yourself. Also, if this battle sucks, I did write it in under five minutes. I actually took longer writing the intro/outro than the rest of the battle. Category:Blog posts